


Paternoster Gang's New Addition

by Jastra96



Series: Paternoster Gang Team + 1 or more [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastra96/pseuds/Jastra96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Silurian hybrid has secretly been protecting Jenny. What will Madame Vastra do ? Does the Hybrid have a past with Vastra? Will Jenny be okay with the new addition? Who sent her? Why did they send her? Who will she become to the Paternoster Gang?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I only own Riley.

 

Prologue  
I watched as Vastra caressed and eased her wife’s fever. I shivered as I waited outside in the freezing cold. No human to warm me, no one to love me. I took out a piece of paper and an empty vial from within my coats.  
I wrote carefully in the note: Dear Veiled Detective, You can thank me when you find me. My blood will save your beloved. We will meet later on, when the time is right.  
Sincerely, R  
I put the vial on the window sill and retrieved an ancient family heirloom dagger from under my petticoats. I yanked my shirt sleeve back enough to show my scaled skin, I sliced my forearm quickly to avoid unnecessary pain. As soon as she smelled the blood I would have to move swiftly to evade her sight. With haste I landed on my feet after closing the vial, right at that moment she would turn to where I had been. I morphed into my wolf and stayed that way for several weeks until I finally gave into being captured.


	2. Recovering and Revelations

Chapter 2

Jenny's POV

"Not again," I whispered to myself. We were outside of the dying TARDIS again. I saw Vastra but the rest of the scene was hazy which was odd due to the fact I had previously memorized every detail of Trenzalore. I caught my dear lizard woman and my hands dripped red blood as I held her. Grief and tears choked me even though I knew it was just a nightmare, it seemed so real. Hope showed itself as Vastra appeared to have a golden glow. When I woke from a fevered haze Vastra had her cool hands on my arms. I remembered what had happened before I passed out. A girl about 17 years of age stood at the foot of the bed. A few seconds later she came out of her trance, she gasped and slumped. She grasped the wooden designs at the edge of the bed. Sweat clung to her brow. "Who is she?" I asked quietly.

"My name is Riley Silupina. I am a hybrid between Silurian and Caninan," the girl answered. Vastra shot a look at her as if surprised. Vastra flicked her tongue out. She concentrated for a minute on the newcomer's smell. "I didn't smell your Silurian side before but now I do. How did you do that?" Vastra questioned. Riley silently positioned herself cautiously in front of Vastra and me and sat. "My lupine side hides it. This is one of my three forms. Both of you saw my wolf form; this is my human side that comes from my lupine father. I rarely show my true pure Silurian form that comes from my mother," Riley explained.

I felt multiple emotions coming off of Vastra. "Who sent you?" Vastra defensively asked in Silurian as she leapt up from the side on the bed in a ready stance. Riley stayed sitting down. "Your mate doesn't appreciate your speaking in our home-world language," Riley stated in English. Vastra looked at me and apologized with her cerulean blue eyes. I nodded. "To answer your question, my mistress and my mentor gave something to me and told me to tell you I'm now part of an extremely important team," Riley explained as she set up an ancient visual communication device on the carpeted floor. Riley, then pressed the center maroon-colored button. The holographic image showed Professor River Song. "Vastra and Jenny, if you are watching this it means I'm gone. You have also met my travelling companion. She is also a very late wedding gift. Riley is well trained and extremely gifted. Both of you will find her positively delightful. Jenny, her presence will be crucial to saving lives. She is well-versed in saving lives," River vaguely explained.

"Riley, dear, will you leave the room? I need to brief them further on specific events of your life that you would prefer not to remember, but they will understand when you come back to the room," River requested.

"Yes'm" Riley whispered. She knew that River couldn't hear her. I saw Riley's eyes tear up as she left.

Riley's POV

I had gotten used to the idea of not seeing her again in this lifetime but watching that video dug up the grief and tears I had forbidden to let go. "Don't cry for me, sweetie," River had told me before she had died. Then I felt her soul depart. Time faded after I plopped down onto the hard wooden floor in the hallway.

I don't know if it had been hours or minutes when Vastra opened the door. "In this house you don't have to hid, you may show your true self," she stated as she helped me up. "Thank you," I replied.

Jenny's POV

The poor girl had been through so much. She travelled with River for several years, when she came home her parents were slaughtered in front of her. Then she lost River not long after that horrible event. Vastra had left without a word after being informed that Riley's mother had been her closest friend and sister. "My dearest Jenny," River started as she put her elbows on her knees when she bent over. Her eyes seemed to see where I was. It was very unsettling but in an odd way it was comforting. "There's much more that you need to learn about Riley's caninas side," she started explaining.

**Author's Note:**

> I figure this should take place after Trenzalore. The sickness is from the extreme pressure of dying twice and something else.Mwhaha


End file.
